Caught
by xxslashmindedxx
Summary: Set during s3B ep: 3. Ethan caught Danny cheating on him and is heartbroken. Aiden is always there for his little brother. And shockingly, so are Scott, Isaac and Stiles
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, if I did Allison would be long gone and Stiles would be with Lydia already because he truly deserves to be happy! Oh and I quite possibly would have out Danny in the hospital for cheating on Ethan.. But at least Aiden is always there for his little brother :)**

**Spoilers for Season 3B episode 3 if you haven't watched it yet!**

Ethan was surprised to say the least when he caught Danny's scent in the basement. It was the unknown scent that had him worried, on one hand it wasn't Barrow's scent so he wasn't with that maniac, but then who could he be with? Seconds before turning the corner he caught another scent, one he was more familiar with, Danny's arousal.

Turning the corner Ethan stopped dead and his jaw dropped, there was his boyfriend, making out with some random guy. What the hell? Aiden almost ran into Ethan with how quickly he stopped, peeking around his brother's shoulder to see what made him freeze, his jaw too dropped, before he busted up laughing. Wasn't it just this morning he convinced Ethan to come back for this loser?

"Oh really?" Ethan asked, just barely managing to keep his voice even.

Danny opened his mouth to respond and seemed to think better of it and just stood there awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck with one hand and not meeting Ethan's eyes. His make-out partner followed suit with his eyes trained to the floor, no need to add to what would surely be a blow out.

Aiden was still trying to compose himself when he caught sight of his brother's hands shaking. His eyes traveled up to his little brother's shoulders to notice just the slightest tremor, something the humans would never have detected. His laughter stopped instantly.

Danny seemed to have noticed too as he finally met his boyfriend's eyes, he flinched at the raw emotion he found there, hurt and betrayal with the slightest hint of anger mixed in.

"Ethan..." Danny began desperately, reaching for him and taking a step forward. Ethan just shook his head and turned to take off, he would have plowed right into Aiden if his brother hadn't stepped to the side. Aiden got a glimpse of Ethan's face as his mask broke and he ran back down the other hallway. Danny made as if to follow but was stopped dead at Aiden's growl. He looked at his boyfriend's mirror in surprise.

Danny knew about the pair being werewolves, Ethan had been forced to tell him after a make-out session getting so heated that his eyes flashed red. Surprisingly it didn't change anything. He knew, logically that he should have run screaming for the hills but he just cupped Ethan's face with both hands and forced him to meet him gaze before calmly asking if he could see them again.  
He knew about Scott and Isaac too, not that he ever mentioned it to them so they continued to attempt and play normal when he came around, it was pretty entertaining how far away from normal they acted despite their best efforts.

"Leave him alone," Aiden warned Danny before running after his brother. Danny was left standing there unsure of what to do when he heard cough behind him. He turned and looked sheepishly at his partner still leaning against the wall but now with his arms crossed.

"Boyfriend?" He asked casually, Danny nodded. The other guy rolled his eyes, "Well if you're not gonna go after him can we go back to making out?"

**TEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLF**

Aiden got out into the main hallway and didn't see his brother anywhere in sight. He looked to the left and saw Scott, Stiles and Isaac standing by Scott's locker talking. He figured they were his best bet, even though after Scott's blatant rejection this morning he didn't exactly want to talk to them, but he needed to find Ethan, and fast.

"He have you guys seen Ethan?" He asked walked up to the trio. Stiles was the first to answer.

"Oh you mean your scary twin that you form Voltron-wolf with? Nope never heard of him." He snapped sarcastically. Scott elbowed him in the ribs and he squeaked.

"I think he headed for the locker room," Scott told Aiden, "he looked kinda upset, everything okay?" He seemed genuinely concerned. Well that was Scott for you, didn't matter if he didn't trust the twins he'd still be the hero 'I-need-to-protect-everyone' guy no matter what.

"Ask him," Aiden growled gesturing to Danny who just ran up behind him. Aiden growled at him and left in search of his brother. He was absolutely furious at the human for hurting his little brother.

"Danny?" Scott asked confused, then he caught a whiff of Danny, he smelled different. Since he started dating Ethan he usually smelled a little like him, but now he didn't, there was a different masculine scent that most certainly didn't belong to the werewolf. He raised an eyebrow at the trumpet player in shock.

"I-um- look just so you guys know I know that you're werewolves.." He started. At this the trios' jaws dropped.

"What the hell?" Stiles, interjected. He usually always had a witty come back, but this time he didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah long story, anyway I don't know... I thought I was okay with Ethan being one but, now I'm not sure. I just wanted to put some distance between us and mull things over." Danny confessed.

"So you broke up with him?" Stiles asked, trying to make sense of the strange behavior coming from his friend.

"Well.. Um.." Danny started to say and then, to everyone's surprise, it was Isaac who growled at him.

"You cheated didn't you?" He asked menacingly. Scott glared at him too. Stiles just looked more confused.

"No come on dude don't be silly, Danny would never do that to anyone..." He trailed off in his defense of Danny when the tan-skinned boy shuffled from foot to foot and stared at the ground, not meeting anyone's eyes. "Dude really? That's low." Stiles finished disapprovingly before turning to Isaac, " How did you know?"

"He wreaks of another guy, and it's not Ethan like it usually is," Isaac spat before turning and walking away. Scott gave Danny a hard look along the lines of, 'this one's on you' before following Isaac.

Danny turned to Stiles unsure of what to do. In all honesty he wanted to break down and cry but he knew this was his fault and no one else's. Stiles just shook his head.

"Dude I might not be the twins' biggest fan but Ethan didn't deserve that," he said before chasing after Scott and Isaac who were almost to the exit. Danny leaned against the locked and closed his eyes. He seriously messed up this time.

**TEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLFTEENWOLF**

AN: yeah I made Danny the bad guy here, it's not that I don't like him just after seeing that scene this is where my head went. I do have a few ideas for a few more chapters if anyone's interested in reading this story. Please let me know, feedback is always appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I have to say I'm happy that people seem to like this idea :) I hope it lives up to your expectations :) here's the next chapter!**

**Warning: swearing. I know it seems silly to warn for that but it does bother some people so it's nice to let them know ahead of time just in case.**

Nearing the locker room, Aiden could hear Ethan growling and grunting. A bang suddenly interrupted the growl and a whimper followed, reaching Aiden's ears where he was standing right outside the door.

Sighing at his little brother's distress, Aiden pulled the door open and stepped inside, locking it behind him to give them some privacy. Another bang sounded through the room followed by a grunt of pain.

Aiden quickly headed to the back row to find Ethan with both hands on the lockers in front of him, his head bowed and shoulders shaking slightly. He growled at his brother as he approached him, slamming his fist into the locker again.

"Stop that!" Aiden growled, stepping up to his brother and grabbing his injured hand to inspect it. Ethan's knuckles were all bleeding and it was obvious from the bruising that had yet to heal that two of them were broken. Aiden pushed them back into place and Ethan's continuous growl was finally cut off by a pained hiss.

"Leave me alone!" Ethan spat, yanking his hand back and still refusing to look at his older brother. His words lacked any spite, he just sounded tired, his whole posture screamed defeat.

"Hey don't be like that," Aiden said soothingly, pulling on Ethan's shoulder and turning his brother to face him. Ethan finally looked up and pain was evident in his chocolate brown eyes. It was no use to try and hide it from his twin, Aiden could read him better than anyone. Aiden _knew_ him better than anyone.

"Go ahead and say it," Ethan muttered sullenly, looking back down at his feet, "Say you told me so. Say you told me not to fall in love with a human. That you told me it wasn't worth it and that he would get bored with him. You were right, so go ahead and say it! Say it and leave me alone!" Ethan's voice and shoulders were shaking by the end of his rant, he was fighting tears, he refused to cry in front of his big brother, he hadn't done that since their mom died. Almost instantly Aiden's arms were around him, pulling him into a hug and holding on tightly.

"I'm so sorry bro," Aiden whispered, rubbing Ethan's back as his little brother buried his face in his shoulder and hugged him back as hard as he could. It was like Aiden was his lifeline and he clung to him trying to calm down. "I didn't want to be right. You don't deserve this. He's lucky he's still fucking breathing," Aiden growled out angrily. Not that he'd ever admit it to anyone but he was a bit over-protective when it came to Ethan, he always had been, ever since they lost their parents when they were young and it fell to Aiden to keep Ethan safe.

Ethan didn't respond, he just leaned on his big brother taking the comfort he was offering. He finally stopped shaking and pulled away, giving Aiden a grateful half-smile. Right then there was a tug on the door as someone tried to open it.

"It's just us," Scott's voice came through the door. Ethan slid down the locker behind him and pulled his knees up to rest his arms on and leaned his head back, closing his eyes as his skull came into contact with the cool metal. Aiden shook his head and went to open the door. He didn't know why McCall was suddenly playing nice but they did still need a pack so he wasn't going to push the true alpha away if he was just starting to warm up to them.

Scott, Stiles, and Isaac came in and Aiden re-locked the door thinking that it was a good thing that there was no gym class during this period. When he reached the row He left Ethan in he was surprised to find Isaac sitting on the floor with his brother, not saying anything, he didn't need to, just the closeness was enough to let Ethan know he was there and gave his little brother comfort. Ethan leaned his right knee against Isaac's, silently thanking the other beta for finally accepting him, because that's exactly what this was, Scott's pack starting to accept the twins.

No one really knew what to say at that point. Aiden observed the three males that just joined them. Scott looked concerned for Ethan, he had never seen the ex-alpha look so down. Stiles looked like he was annoyed at being dragged into the locker room to check on Ethan, okay maybe not **all** of Scott's pack were warming up to them, but two out of three still sounded pretty good to Aiden. It was Scott that finally broke the silence.

"So you guys wanna ditch and go hangout at my place? I mean come on no one is feeling school on a Monday, right?" He sounded so sincere that Aiden found himself nodding to the suggestion. Stiles grumbled about getting detention but agreed all the same. Isaac just watched Ethan to see what he thought about the idea.

"Sure lets go," Ethan finally answered opening his eyes and taking his brothers hand so Aiden could pull him to his feet. He didn't care what they did as long as he didn't have to go to classes since Danny was in nearly all of his. Ethan turned and offered his hand to Isaac as soon as he was stable, he flashed the other beta a small grin when he accepted the help. Isaac returned it with a bigger smile.

The group of them left the locker room and headed for the exit, stopping at Aiden's locker so the twins could get their helmets. Ethan was leaning on the locker next to his brother's and handed him his books, his locker was down another hallway and he didn't want to go drop his stuff there. Suddenly out of nowhere Danny appeared at his side. He stiffened as Danny's hand rested on his shoulder, all he could focus on was the scent of another male on his boyfriend,** Ex-boyfriend**, he mentally corrected himself.

"Hey babe can we talk?" Ethan just stepped away from him, leaning closer to Scott. He wasn't sure he could talk to Danny just yet and his heart ached when he called him babe, as if nothing had changed.  
"Take a hint dude!" Isaac growled, getting right in Danny's face.

"He doesn't want to talk to you," Aiden snapped stepping in front of Ethan, partially blocking his brother from Danny's gaze, which hadn't left the ex-alpha's face. Ethan, for his part, hadn't looked at Danny once. Danny's eyes narrowed at the werewolf wall in front of him.

"Last I checked you didn't control him jackass. He can speak for himself," Danny fumed. Isaac took a step closer only to have Danny shove him into the nearest locker. To Danny's shock it was Ethan that stepped in between him and Isaac and growled at him. His eyes flashing ice-blue and his fangs coming out.

"They've got it right. I have nothing to say to you," Ethan's anger had boiled out over his hurt when he saw Danny push Isaac and mouth-off to Aiden. "We are done. Leave me the hell alone." With that Ethan spun around and pushed out the door to the parking lot. Isaac followed him instantly, Scott and Stiles stayed on either side of Aiden to make sure he didn't hurt Danny. To his credit, Aiden didn't go right for Danny's throat like they expected him to.

"Listen here you piece of shit. You broke my little brother's heart that's your mistake and now he wants nothing to do with you. So take his advice and leave him alone or I'm gonna tear your limbs off with my teeth and keep you alive long enough to watch me burn each one individually, got it?" Aiden growled, his eyes flashing blue.

Danny wasn't impressed by the threat, he just rolled his eyes and walked away, back to his classroom.

"Come on Aiden lets get outta here. Ethan doesn't wanna be here and we don't need any more trouble so let's just head out and deal with it later," Scott said to the beta, it wasn't an order, he wasn't officially their alpha yet, but Aiden responded as if it were, just nodding before heading towards the exit, Scott on one side and Stiles on the other. Stiles had remained silent through the whole exchange and of course decided now he had to break his silence.

"Hey Thing 1, can I use that threat next time some supernatural-thing comes after me? They'd run away like little girls!" Only Stiles could get excited over a new way to threaten people. Aiden rolled his eyes at the annoying human and pushed out the door.

**Well there it is, I'm not sure what's going to occur in tonight's episode but I've already got the plot for this one mostly figured out so even thought it started the same as episode three it's gonna veer off completely and run it's course the way my brain intends it to. Please tell me what you think :) I have the gears turning and some ideas for the next chapter so it should be up fairly soon. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to update I hope you guys like it :) no I am not pairing Isaac and Ethan for those of you wondering, they are just going to be good friends nothing more. And there will be more brotherly love with Ethan and Aiden like a few people asked for. :)**

The pack was doing their best to distract Ethan from his brooding thoughts of Danny. He wanted so badly to talk to the human but at the same time he was hurt that Danny could just go make out with any random guy and forget about him so easily.

It would be easier not to think about it if said human would stop blowing up his phone. Ethan sighed as it went off for what seemed like the millionth time in the hour that they had been playing Scott's xbox.

"I'm gonna smash that thing if it doesn't stop going off," Aiden growled, not taking his eyes off the screen. Ethan rolled his eyes and grabbed it off the end table, glancing to see that the count had risen to 17 calls and 69 texts.

"Someone's pushy," Isaac muttered, reading Ethan's screen over his shoulder. The two betas were on the couch, Ethan on the left and Isaac on the right. Scott and Aiden were on the floor on their stomachs, propped up on their elbows mashing buttons on their respective controllers. Stiles had left a little while ago saying he had to make dinner for his dad.

The phone buzzed in his hand again and Ethan answered the call, "What?" He growled. He was fed up, he just wanted space and time to cool off, Danny wasn't giving him that and he was going to explode if his phone went off one more time.

"Oh hey.. You answered," Danny's voice came through the phone nervously.

"That's usually what someone does when the phone won't stop ringing," Ethan spat sarcastically. "What do you want Danny?"

"For you to forgive me?" Danny mumbled jokingly, instantly freezing when the growl he got in response was a lot louder, coming from Isaac and Aiden this time. Ethan rolled his eyes, "Down boys," he told the other two, getting up to walk to another room.

"Ethan I'm sorry I really don't know what I was thinking. It's just you were gone and Evan was willing and... I'm sorry it never should have happened," Danny confessed miserably into the phone.

"You're right it shouldn't have. I trusted you Danny," Ethan answered quietly, he didn't sound angry anymore, just tired. "Look I don't want to do this right now, give me some time and we'll talk on Monday."

Danny sighed, "Alright babe. I really am sorry.."

"Bye Danny," Ethan answered, not correcting him about the pet name, just hanging up. He let his eyes flash blue and his fangs come out, growling into the darkness. He sighed and shifted back, turning off his phone and shoving it into the back pocket of his jeans. Taking a deep breath he walked back to the living room and plopped back down next to Isaac on the couch. The two on the floor has paused their game and were turned around looking at him.

"I'm fine" Ethan snapped at them. The two exchanged a glance, obviously not swayed by the lie.

"Well you two have hogged the game long enough, it's our turn," Isaac said trying to clear the tension as he took the controllers from Scott and Aiden, tossing one to Ethan as he sat back down.

Scott rolled his eyes, "C'mon Aiden let's go get pizza and bring it back here." Aiden nodded, standing up, glancing at his brother questioningly. Ethan ignored his brother and restarted the game. Aiden shook his head, "Turn your phone back on if I'm taking off," he said before walking outside, Scott right behind him.

Ethan chuckled before taking his phone out and turning it back on, setting it on the table next to him.

"Protective?" Isaac asked curiously.

Ethan laughed, "Very," he was happy to stay with Isaac since he was the only one NOT asking him if he was okay every ten minutes. "But with half the shit we've been through I don't blame him. Sometimes it's annoying but I know he's just worried about losing me, we've been all each other has for so long. We've been on our own for years, even when we were with Deucalion it always seemed like we were on the outside looking in." Ethan said, looking down at his feet.

"I get that. I was always the outsider for everything before Derek turned me. Even lacrosse, sure it's a team sport but even though I was on the team I never felt like a part of it." Isaac said softly, the game forgotten. Ethan looked over at the other beta curiously . Isaac met his eyes and shook his head, "it's not important." They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, neither knowing what to say.

"Safe topic?" Isaac finally asked. Ethan raised an eyebrow at him, "Werewolves," Isaac clarified. "Were you guys born wolves or turned?"

"Born. Our dad was the alpha of our first pack," Ethan said, face darkening, "Well he was until our uncle killed him when we were five. Everything kinda went downhill from there." He said softly, his mind seemed to be a thousand miles away.

"What about your mom?" Isaac asked, then instantly regretted it the way Ethan's face fell before slipping back into a mask almost instantly. "Sorry I'm the last person that should be asking about family stuff. I didn't mean to push."

"Nah it's alright. We're the new guys it's normal for you to be curious about us," Ethan said easily, then his voice turned heavy, "She died in childbirth."

"Oh my god I'm.." Isaac started before Ethan cut him off, "Don't say your sorry. You didn't know." Before Isaac could say anything they heard the sound of bikes pulling into the driveway, "Well that's enough caring and sharing for one night," Ethan said quickly, jumping up to open the door for his brother and Scott.

Isaac just stared after him, thinking that there was a lot more to the twins then they knew. He snapped out of his thoughts at the smell of pizza and followed the others into the kitchen.

After dinner Ethan and Aiden decided to head back to their apartment. Ethan was off his bike and upstairs in their room before Aiden could even turn his off. Aiden sighed, it was gonna be a long night. He hated when Ethan got moody like this, it was as close as he ever got to shutting his older brother out. They had always been inseparable from birth, literally, the only time Ethan wasn't by his side were those ten minutes between him being born and Ethan following.

Aiden closed their front door behind him and kicked off his shoes by the door. Walking into the kitchen he grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge before heading up to the bedroom he shared with Ethan, as he approached the door he could hear the shower running.

He placed one of the bottles on the bedside table between their beds and chugged the other one in a few sips, tossing it into the trashcan in the corner. He took off his shirt adding it to the dirty pile by the foot of his bed and pulled off his jeans to replace them with black sweatpants. He had just flopped down onto his bed when the bathroom door opened and Ethan stepped out with a towel around his waist.

Ethan glanced at his older brother then went over to his dresser to find clothes. Clad in only a pair of blue camouflage pj pants he laid down on his bed after grabbing his jeans from the floor and taking his phone out of the pocket, and scrolling through the many many text messages he had.

"So..." Aiden said casually, watching his twin across the room. Ethan sighed, of course his brother wanted him to talk when all he wanted to do was go to bed, "What Aid?" He responded tiredly, putting his phone down on his pillow and throwing his right arm over his eyes.

"You wanna talk about it?" Aiden answered, just as his younger brother predicted. Ethan laughed.

"So predictable," he mumbled. "What is there to say? I went back to high school for the human only to find out that he cheated on me. End of story." He said icily.

"As much as I wanna break his neck for hurting you, we were gone for 3 weeks with absolutely no contact wouldn't that seem like a break-up if you were in his place?" Ethan propped himself up on one elbow and glared at his brother.

"Okay okay you're right sorry. Let's just never speak to him again even though he's the only guy you've ever loved." Aiden said sarcastically.

"What do you call yourself then?" Ethan said jokingly, trying to fake a smile only to find he couldn't. He gave up and laid down.

"Oh E I never would of thought! But you know I'm straight and last I checked people had a problem with incest..." Aiden teased back. Ethan rolled his eyes at his brother but his lip pulled up at the corner so Aiden considered it a success.

"I don't know. I told him we'll talk on Monday so let's leave it at that I just wanna forget about it for now, 'kay?" Ethan said, giving his older brother a pleading look. Aiden took one look at his face and quickly covered his eyes.

"No not the puppy-dog eyes! Those things could help you get away with murder for crying out loud." Aiden groaned dramatically. This time Ethan actually laughed at his older brother's antics. He leaned over and turned off the lamp on the table between their beds, plunging the room into darkness, but with their heightened senses their eyes adjusted almost immediately.

Everything was silent for a few minutes before Aiden spoke up, "No matter what I got your back bro." Ethan smiled into the darkness but was too far gone to answer. Sleep overtook him in seconds, finally relieving him from his tortured thoughts of Danny.


End file.
